Character Approval/Genesis Fayre
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. The marriage of Julian Fayre and Linda Sander was an arranged one. Both had very Noble families. They didn't want one of their children to marry into a Talentless or non-Noble family and disgrace the family bloodline. So they made a decision to have Julian and Linda marry each other to unite the two powerful Noble families. The marriage was rather functional, as far as arranged marriages can go. They knew they needed an heir to the family. Arthur Fayre was born first into the family, the golden boy. The heir to the family. Genesis Fayre was born almost by accident. They hadn't intended to have another child, but four years after Arthur's birth, Linda learned she was pregnant once again, and they decided it wouldn't be too bad to live with two children. Genesis was always living in the shadow of Arthur, the perfect handsome boy who was the child of the two famous Nobles. Genesis never did care about the fame her brother had though, nor did it make her jealous. She was indeed glad that the pressure of her parents were not mainly on her, as she could see they clearly were very hard on Arthur to be perfect. Genesis used it to her advantage, as she had no interest in the Noble business. Genesis took much joy in photography. She originally did landscaping photography and did her own picture editing. When she was fifteen, she put together a magazine and released it. She got some good feedback from it, and later released a few more, building up a good reputation for the subject. Genesis manifested as a Polyglot and Flasher. They were two abilities her parents weren't too fond of, but she didn't mind, since she loved her abilities. Genesis wasn't a star student, nor was she a teacher's pet. She wasn't too popular, nor was she known for being unpopular. She exceeded at several subjects and was just simply average at all the rest. Her magazines were mostly known across adults, and many students knew them as boring. Genesis got fairly regular grades and was more than happy to he done with school when she was. Arthur had become a famous Emissary by now, and was very much so living up to the dreams of his parents. He was planning to run for Councillor one day, until his plans were foiled when he got engaged to a beautiful Noble woman. She started off as a photographer intern at Shimmering River not too many years after getting off from Foxfire. She later became a Design Editor, and eleven years later, the Head of Design Editing. She was the Head of Design Editing for fourteen years, and soon had the most experience in the company, and when the old CEO dropped out, she accepted the job when it was offered to her. She has now been the CEO for about three years now, and at the age of 39, loves her job and hopes to stay there. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Genesis is a curious person with a daring and adventurous soul. She can sometimes be a bit of a troublemaker, but she can always restrain herself when she needs to. Genesis is known for being diplomatic, though once you get to know her she's quite playful and funny. Sometimes she has a bit of an ego, but never reveals it in formal times. Genesis is a quick thinker, and calculates problems quickly, and almost always has a solution in mind. She's cool under pressure as well, and even works better under it in certain circumstances. Genesis is very observant, and hardly oblivious. Genesis is great at making friends, but is always careful when regarding friendships, knowing that it can hurt to mistrust someone. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Scarlett Johansson. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * She's good at listening * She's great under pressure and is very intelligent * She's great at photography and picture editing * She's not very empathetic * Sometimes she's not very open-minded * Good leader, but sometimes a bit bossy Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) Flasher. If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved